Sing me a sad love song
by Mussainu
Summary: En un bar que nunca había conocido encontró a la mujer que siempre buscó. Historias que se entrelazan como estrofas en una triste canción de amor.


**Sing me a sad love song**

**By: Mussainu**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha sigue perteneciendo a Rumiko Takahashi pero la histora sigue siendo de mi autoría.

**Resumen****: **En un bar que nunca había conocido encontró a la mujer que siempre buscó. Historias que se entrelazan como estrofas en una triste canción de amor.

_Para Ely y Sibo._

_Gracias por estar ahí._

* * *

**Llevaba dos semanas sin poder conciliar el sueño sin tener que recurrir a somníferos. **

La persona, que como yo, tuviera que recurrir a pastillas de dormir o rebuscar el fondo de una botella (muchas veces mezclaba ambas soluciones) para poder dormir, entenderá que esas noches solo servían para que uno no muriera o enloqueciera por la falta de sueño y no porque lo descansaran a uno.

Me veía con las antiguas ganas de fumar y quedarme sentado enfrente de mi ventana a esperar a que llegara la mañana. Los afiches de cáncer pulmonar y de lengua que colgaban fuera de la clínica que estaba cerca de mi trabajo no habían logrado convencerme de dejar de fumar; lo único que lo había logrado había sido que la cajetilla ya me costaba más que 5 litros de leche.

No sé precisamente cuando es que empezaron esas noches de insomnio que hacían que girara en la cama, dando tumbos y volteretas por todo el colchón para poder encontrar el lado y la posición que fuera la perfecta para dormir. Brazo encima de la cara, mano debajo de la cabeza, boca arriba, boca abajo, de un lado, del otro, una mano en el pecho y la otra a un costado. Ninguna había funcionado.

Los primeros dos días me quedaba despierto en la cama, mirando el techo y recordando todo lo que había hecho en el día; cuando esos pensamientos se acababan, recurría al pasado. Me resultaba tan doloroso tener que revivirlo que acababa presionando el mando de la televisión que tenía en la sala, perdiendo varias horas entre mala programación de madrugada, películas pornográficas de pésima calidad e infomerciales de cosas que estaba seguro nunca compraría.

Me daba una ducha a las 4 de la madrugada, con los dientes castañeando bajo el helado chorro. Salía de la ducha y me tomaba una cerveza viendo lo que quedaba de la programación nocturna y empezaban las animaciones de la mañana. Preparaba una cafetera para poder alejar cualquier rastro de sueño que pudiera perturbar mi trabajo y esperaba hasta que dieran las siete para poder tomar el subterráneo e ir al periódico.

Las ojeras no me preocupaban, siempre he sido un hombre que se cuida poco de su apariencia. Me dejaba el cabello lo más largo que podía antes de que el editor me pidiera que lo recortara, alegando que esa no era la oficina de la Rolling Stone; no era rebeldía lo que me impulsaba a no ir a la peluquería, simplemente pereza y ganas de ahorrarme unos cuantos billetes que buena falta me hacían.

Mi metabolismo funcionaba perfectamente, o por lo menos así me convencía a mí mismo, por que ni un solo gramo de grasa había en mi cuerpo. Probablemente fueran las pocas comidas en forma que hacía y las largas distancias que recorría a pie que tenía que hacer, lo que me mantenía _en forma_.

Pocas veces eran las que me mandaban a cubrir una historia real e interesante. La mayoría del tiempo me quedaba atrapado en la sección de sociedad y bodas. Atorado en recepciones fastidiosas, bautizos mortalmente aburridos y bodas espectaculares, en las que obviamente no podía comer nada de esa excelente comida.

Sin embargo amaba, si es que así puedo decirlo, las bodas. Siempre había una dama de honor un poco pasada de peso que veía como las demás estaban con sus parejas. Era ahí cuando mis dotes de excelente escucha daban frutos. Horas después estaba en el closet de los abrigos con una insaciable boca sobre la mía.

Cuando comencé mi carrera en periodismo me imaginaba entrevistando a estrellas populares del cine, teatro o música. Cubrir los Emmy, las alfombras rojas, codearme con la crema y nata del mundo del espectáculo. Más el destino me tenía preparado algo mucho peor y humillante. Apliqué para las vacantes, cuando las había, para revistas y periódicos de prestigio. Siempre las entrevistas acababan con un "_no nos llames, nosotros te llamamos",_ cosa que no sucedía, dejándome solo con este horrible trabajo d en la parte moderadamente _agradable _de la ciudad.

Cuando llegué al periódico eran las 8 menos cuarto. Me había quedado viendo a un músico urbano que tocaba la flauta de una manera esplendorosa, estaba entre la taquilla y el bote de basura de la estación del metro. Era extraño ver esa analogía que representaba la realidad de las casas productoras.

—Viejo, tienes una pinta que da miedo. –fue lo primero que me dijo Miroku, la única persona en esa basura de periódico en el que ambos trabajábamos con la que había llegado a congeniar.

—Me da gusto verte también. –gruñí.

¿Es que no podía pasar un día en que su enorme boca no dijera algún insulto hacia mi persona o lo que hacía? Justamente el día de ayer me había dicho que olía a perro mojado, cosa completamente cierta por culpa del chucho que había decidido sacudirse la lluvia que traía encima en el momento en que yo pasaba.

—¿Sigues sin dormir?

—¿Parece que puedo? –dejé caer el maletín de imitación de cuero en la silla. Caminé hasta la cafetera con Miroku caminando a mi lado. En las buenas y en las malas, él disfrutaba más las malas, siempre estaba conmigo.

—Joder. Eres un perro rabioso cuando no duermes bien, no quisiera verte después de dos semanas sin pegar el ojo. –mientras me decía esto, no perdía de vista el trasero de la joven becaria que había entrado ese lunes.

—Entonces lárgate antes de que te muerda y arranque la mano. –le advertí sirviéndome café.

Desde que nos habíamos conocido él había insistido en compararme con un perro. Ya fuera por mi nombre (aquí habría que culpar a mi padre y su fascinación por la historia antigua) o por alguna razón que él hubiera considerado justificable, la cuál yo ignoraba. Aún ahora, después de dos años de haberlo conocido, sigo sin entender cómo es que acabé siendo amigo de ese pervertido.

—Calma, calma. –se burló, levantando las manos como se le veía a las personas hacer mientras ocurría un asalto. —¿Entonces quién le daría los buenos días a Sayu-chan?

—Una palmada _accidental_ en el trasero no es dar los buenos días. –comenté. Me llevé la taza a los labios y tragué antes de que el sabor me llenara las papilas, quemándome la lengua y el esófago en el proceso. Esa _cosa_ simplemente no podía llamarse café.

—Así es cómo se dan de donde vengo.

—Por el amor de Dios, vienes de Okinawa y nunca he visto semejante cosa.

—Si estabas celoso, solo tienes que pedirme que te dé los buenos días también. –dijo listo para palmear mi trasero.

Si antes había amenazado en arrancarle la mano de un mordisco, ahora lo cumpliría.

—Hazlo. –lo reté. Incliné la taza lo suficiente para que el café se asomara peligrosamente por el borde, estaba justo encima de su entrepierna.

—Pónganse a trabajar. Esas historias no se escribirán por sí solas. –intervino nuestro editor mientras que Miroku y yo nos mediamos visualmente, ambos cotejando la idea de ver que tan lejos llegaríamos.

—Un mono podría escribir esa basura. –dije entre dientes.

—¿Qué dijiste? –el editor se había detenido en su trayecto a su oficina.

Quizá debí de haber esperado un poco más antes de expresar mis pensamientos en voz alta.

—Nada. –murmuré exasperado.

—Eso está mejor. –dijo retomando su camino.

—Gallina. –me dijo Miroku cuando estábamos solos.

—Idiota. –le respondí antes de ponerme los audífonos que estaban en el cajón de mi escritorio y así poder olvidarme del mundo. No quería oír la cháchara de las secretarias, los coqueteos vulgares y repetitivos de Miroku y los gritos del jefe.

A las 3 de la tarde Miroku apareció ante mi desordenado escritorio. Estaba golpeteando el piso con el pie con impaciencia, a pesar de que apenas llevaba un par de segundos enfrente de mí. Decidí ignorarlo un poco más, para poder ver su cara de frustración y poder acabar con la nota de ese bautizo del niño más horrible del mundo.

—Hey, Inuyasha, ya es la hora de la comida. –le escuché decir. No estaba escuchando absolutamente nada en los audífonos pero aun así lo ignoré como si no supiera que estaba ahí.

—Ya es suficiente. –gritó después de haberme arrancado de tajo los audífonos. —Llevo aquí más tiempo del que te mereces. Vamos a comer a la parrillada de la otra calle.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer. Además, no tengo hambre.

—Creo que eso es suficiente halago. –indicó las 10 líneas que tenía escritas. —Yo invito.

Apagué el ordenador, saqué mi cartera del maletín (ese día llevaba un par de monedas y mis credenciales), y me paré como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Esas son siempre las palabras mágicas. –comentó caminando delante de mí.

—Lo son cuando aún no es quincena y ando más corto de efectivo que nunca.

—No sé como puedes sobrevivir.

—Yo tampoco.

Devoré, ese era el único adjetivo que se le podía adjudicar a mi comportamiento esa tarde. Cada pedazo de carne, verdura, arroz y condimento que estuviera enfrente de mí pasaba a ser de mi propiedad, siendo yo el único que podía comerlo en el momento que considerara adecuado.

Me sentía realmente afortunado por tener ese tipo de amistad, de la que sabías que no te preguntaban los problemas cuando te sentías una mierda y que te apoyaba cuando no sabías ni como pedir ayuda.

—Acabarás teniendo una indigestión si sigues comiendo así. –me interrumpió Miroku mientras llevaba un pedazo de carne considerablemente grande a mi boca.

—Lo dudo. He comido más y en lugares peores que éste y no me ha pasado nada.

Reanudé el desfile de comida desde la parrilla hasta mi boca. Acabé con el estomago distendido y con ganas de guardarme lo que sobraba para poder cenármelo al llegar a casa. Pasé de la carne a la cerveza y me colgué un cigarrillo en la boca sin encenderlo, esa era una manera de no tener que empezar a fumar y deshacerme de mis ansias de tenerlo en la boca. Además de que era muchísimo más barato que andar comprando una cajetilla.

—Me alegro mucho de que sigas sin fumar. Ese vicio es horrible. Malgastas tu salud.

—Deja si fue por salud o no, la cajetilla me costaba más de lo que me podía permitir. Llevo con éste 2 semanas, y eso por que se lo pedí a un tío que estaba fumando en la calle.

—Fuera por dinero o no, eso no importa. Por lo menos ya sólo habrás de dejar de beber.

—Ese es mi último y único vicio, no lo dejaré.

—Cómo quieras. –terminó, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

Pasaron los minutos que nos quedaban entre charlas sobre el trabajo y cómo es que, de nueva cuenta, Sango, su nueva vecina, se había rehusado a cenar con él.

—No creo que ver salir mujeres de tu apartamento cada que ella abre la puerta sea una buena manera de pedir una cita.

—Es mi mala suerte.

—Es que no sabes mantener las manos quietas.

—Eso lo dice el Sr. _Prefiero las damas de honor que una relación_.

Lo miré con toda la furia que podía conferir después de haber saciado mi hambre. Era verdad eso de las damas de honor pero que se lo echaran en cara a uno era algo muy diferente.

—Creo que es hora de volver al trabajo. –dejé mi tarro y me guardé la cartera en el bolsillo de mis pantalones. —Juro que si tengo que volver a escribir sobre los dotes musicales de la novia me volveré loco.

—Hablando de eso… –dijo entusiasmado. —escuché de un bar estupendo en donde canta una mujer preciosa. Deberías de ir a escucharla en esas noches en las que no puedes dormir, Inuyasha. Solo escúchala. Dicen que es increíble.

—¿Y por qué no vas a verla tú si tantas ganas tienes? –dije mientras cruzábamos la calle para regresar al edificio donde trabajábamos.

Él no insistió más y yo asumí que el tema estaba más que cerrado. Terminé de teclear esa historia sobre el bautizo y revisé la agenda para ver a qué otros eventos me habían mandado ir. Tenía todo lo que quedaba del fin de semana libre ya que el otro pobre diablo que estaba en el mismo departamento que yo le había tocado cubrir los eventos de esa semana.

Cuando regresé de servirme un vaso de agua encontré una tarjeta con el nombre de _"Nicotina"_ impreso en grandes letras de molde color negro. Atrás venía la dirección y una mancha de café. Miré sobre mi hombro para ver a Miroku, que en ese momento estaba atendiendo una llamada. Le hice una seña con la mano para que me explicara de qué se trataba todo esto. Él me dijo que estaba bien con el pulgar y regresó a su llamada. Probablemente no sabría ni de qué estaba hablando.

Miré la tarjeta por delante y por detrás sin ningún otro interés que pasar el tiempo que me quedaba en la oficina. Me guardé el papel en la cartera para poder regresárselo a Miroku antes de que terminara la jornada y que no se me traspapelara con lo demás que tenía en el escritorio. Tenía que devolvérsela, no tenía la menor intención de ir a gastar el dinero en un antro de mala muerte que oliera entre moho, cigarro y alcohol barato.

Una llamada imprevista me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y con un humor de los mil demonios escuché cómo es que mi artículo no le había hecho suficiente fama a la hermosura de la novia. Era el novio y el padre de la novia los que me hablaban, al mismo tiempo, para reclamarme. ¿Qué otro adjetivo, además de _pintoresca_, podía usar cuando la novia parecía un hombre embutido en un vestido strapless que le quedaba demasiado ajustado? No podía decir que su cabello relucía como un sol de mañana por que la peluca que llevaba era una imitación sintética y barata de cabello. Siempre trataba de hacer uno que otro cumplido, ya que no estaba en mi naturaleza ser un bastardo, así es que usé pintoresco. Era una muchacha muy agradable en su manera de ser y su lenguaje era muy florido.

—Mire, lamento si no aparecieron todas las cosas buenas que escribí pero mi editor es un maldito y cree que no debería de hablar tan bien de las mujeres que son muy bellas porque entonces miles de hombres estarían tocando su puerta. ¿No cree que es mejor esto que tener que espantar a los hombres, como a los perros, de su porche solo por que hablé demasiado bien de su ahora esposa?

—Comprendo. Sí, sí… Iré al bautizo de su hijo y juro que hablaré muy bien de él. Sí, sí, perfecto. Muchas gracias. Sí. –colgué sintiéndome la basura más grande del mundo. Debería de estar acostumbrado a hablar y calmar a las personas pero no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente me cumplimentara por lo que estaba haciendo. La mayoría de las veces recibía llamadas quejándose de que no usaba suficientes adjetivos lo suficientemente lisonjeros.

Pasaron las horas que faltaban hasta que acabara mi turno con una lentitud tan exasperante que podía sentir como crecían los vellos de mi cuerpo. Era uno de esos viernes en lo que más quieres es sentarte en tu sillón preferido, destapar una cerveza (seguida de otras cinco), ver un partido de cualquier equipucho de football o de baseball, dormitar un par de horas y despertar a la una de la mañana y rogar porque esa noche consiguiera dormir un poco más.

—¿Nos vamos?

Tomé mis cosas, apagué mi computadora y guardé las notas que había tomado en mi maletín.

Esa noche iba a ser una larga.

Cuando llegué a mi apartamento ya era de noche. El subterráneo se había detenido por un atasco y nos habíamos quedado bajo tierra durante veinte minutos sin movernos ni hacia adelante ni hacia atrás. Una mujer, a pocos asientos de mí, empezó a sudar y a susurrar que estaba haciendo demasiado calor dentro del vagón. Afortunadamente el tren empezó a moverse antes de que empezara a subirse a los asientos para poder asomar la cabeza por la ventana y respirar.

Cumplí con mi sueño de la oficina. Llegar a mi casa, quitarme los zapatos y beberme una cerveza. Cuando desperté de mi pequeña siesta a las 11 de la noche, sólo había dormido dos horas. Eso significaba muchísimas horas para malgastar hasta que pudiera volver a echar una siesta.

¿Qué es lo que se puede hacer un viernes a las once de la noche cuando no se tiene una vida social? Llamar al único amigo que tienes y arruinarle cualquier plan que pudiera tener solo para darte el gusto de que él tampoco hará nada.

—Hey, Miroku, ¿qué haces?

—Estoy a punto de pasar por Sayu-chan para ir por un trago. –escuchaba su respiración agitada, demostrándome que aún no escogía la camisa que dijera "_no soy una amenaza pero si quieres, te muerdo."_

Empecé a hablar de absolutamente cualquier cosa. Hubo un momento durante la llamada, en donde le dije que estaba considerando convertirme en un filatelista amateur y que empezaría comprando esas estampillas de edición especial que salían en ese momento en el canal de las compras.

—Dicen que solo quedan 100. ¿Crees que debería de comprármelas? –pregunté tratando de comprimir la carcajada que estaba luchando por escapar de mi garganta al imaginarme la frustración por la que estaba pasando Miroku.

—Por Dios, Inuyasha son las 11:30 y quedé de verme con Sayu-chan a las 12. Me queda del otro lado de la ciudad y si me paso todos los altos, puede que llegue con unos 10 min. de retraso. Por mí puedes comprarte lo que quieras. ¿Quieres iniciar una colección de relojes de la época Victoriana? Hazlo. Sabes qué, mejor cómprate un gato, así no estarás solo por las noches y no tendrás por qué llamarme.

—Me gustan más los perros. –oh, como gozaba escuchar como su paciencia estaba acabándose. Esa sí era una buena manera de pasar un viernes por la noche.

—Haz lo que quieras. Mira, tengo que irme. ¿Por qué no vas a ese bar que te mencioné?

—No sé dónde queda.

—Te di la tarjeta.

—Te la regresé.

—No lo hiciste. Debe de estar entre tus papeles. Ve y consíguete a alguien con quién pasar la noche, ¿quieres?

—Pensé que podríamos tomar unas cervezas juntos.

—Adiós Inuyasha.

Me colgó con una desesperación en la voz que casi era tangible. Contemplé la idea de volver a llamarlo, sin embargo, sabía que me desviaría la llamada al instante.

"_¿Por qué no vas a ese bar que te mencioné? Ve y consíguete a alguien con quién pasar la noche, ¿quieres?"._ Sus palabras resonaban aún en mi cabeza como algún tipo de mantra que hubiera aprendido de memoria para poder calmar esos momentos de ansiedad.

Escarbé entre las miles de envolturas de alimentos, la cajetilla vacía que tenía toda la intención de deshacerme de ella, unas tarjetas de presentación que había intercambiado con alguno que otro personaje y mis propias tarjetas de presentación que aún no podía poner en su respectiva caja. Encontré la tarjetita arrugadísima y manchada del café que se me había derramado.

—"_Nicotina_". –el nombre no me sonaba en lo absoluto, aunque nunca había estado en ese lado de la ciudad así que era normal.

Me calcé los tenis y el abrigo. Me decía a mí mismo que no estaba yendo a ese lugar, sino que sólo caminaba sin rumbo para poder lograr que el sueño me llegara de nuevo. Ese razonamiento era más que inservible, ya que con cada paso que daba en el frío invernal, podía sentirme cada vez más y más despierto.

Varias mujeres que trabajaban en la noche se ofrecieron a pasar la noche conmigo, claro, a cambio de una módica cantidad. Hubieron varios hombres que también se ofrecieron aunque sin pedirme nada a cambio; no acepté, obviamente, aunque hubieran sido ellos los que ofrecieran pagarme.

Un viejo acomodador, con su gastado traje y relucientes zapatos me dijo que había llegado al lugar indicado. Era obvio que la mayoría de las personas que estaban encargadas de manejar los bares dijera lo mismo, por lo que no le hice el menor caso. El parpadear de un anuncio de neón me hizo ver el nombre del lugar donde estaba. Con grandes, vibrantes y parpadeantes letras rojas se podía leer: "Nicotina".

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Ese anciano tenía razón.

—Adelante caballero. –me recibió el mismo anciano, tomándome del brazo para llevarme al sótano del lugar, donde al parecer estaba la barra. —Ha llegado usted en una buena noche.

Las goteras, la pintura rasgada en ciertas partes de la pared, en algunos lados hasta se podía ver el ladrillo, le conferían un aspecto deprimentemente acogedor. Había un olor a humedad y tabaco que impregnaba todo el lugar. La atmósfera era pesada e imponente, y sin embargo me sentía terriblemente atraído a ese lúgubre lugar. Solo faltaba una bombilla que hiciera falso contacto y entonces podría decir que era completamente deprimente.

—Debe perdonar las condiciones, comprenderá que no contamos con muchos ingresos para poder hacer las mejoras necesarias.

¿Había pensado en voz alta?

—Si el caballero pudiera acompañarme.

Llegamos hasta una puerta de metal y ahí me llegó el olor a tabaco, alcohol y lo que me pareció ser marihuana. Definitivamente me gustaba ese lugar. Era prácticamente como estar en los dormitorios de mi universidad una vez más. Al abrir la puerta el olor se triplicó.

Este nuevo lugar empezaba a agradarme más y más.

Las pocas mesas le daban ese aire de secreto y calidez, junto a las velas estratégicamente dispuestas ayudando a la pobre iluminación. Un micrófono solitario en lo que se suponía que era un escenario, aunque he de decir que era más una explanada con maderas mohosas que un escenario, y un banco iluminado por un foco amarillento en el que una polilla revoloteaba eran toda la escenografía del lugar.

—Ha llegado justo a tiempo señor, ella está a punto de salir. –supongo que pensó que yo era asiduo a ese lugar ya que no hizo nada para aclararme quien era _ella_ a la que parecía promocionar.

Se alejó de mi lado sin responder a mi inarticulada pregunta sobre quién era la persona a la que él se refería.

Las luces artificiales, que eran pocas y de un vetusto color amarillo, se empañaron más haciendo que el resplandor de la bombilla sobre el escenario brillara con más intensidad para llamar la atención. Creo que ese artificie no sería necesario ya que todas las miradas se encontraban enfocadas en una pequeña y desvencijada puerta de madera del otro lado del escenario. Estaban pendientes de ver quien era el que saldría por ahí.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de que no sucediera nada decidí inspeccionar mis alrededores. No me apetecía ver una puerta de madera con la misma intensidad que los demás; por todos los santos, yo tenía una vida. O algo parecido.

Una pareja joven discutía en voz baja; un anciano, vestido con una desgasta chaqueta verde, bebía ensimismado un vaso de whiskey en la barra; una anciana mujer llena de joyas de utilería sorbía un Martini y, por primera vez en mucho años, sentí verdadera lastima por otra persona.

El mismo anciano que me había escoltado se recargaba cansado en el marco de la puerta mirando intensamente el lugar por donde _ella_ debía aparecer. Ese lugar era el lugar más deprimente y fascinante que hubiera encontrado jamás y, francamente me sentía en casa.

Era realmente patético.

Una mesera, con un delantal rosa pálido que parecía que ella no había sido su única dueña, se me acercó y casi tan rápido como llegó se fue cuando le dije que quería un cognac. Si no podía disfrutar del espectáculo, por lo menos podría beber en lo que empezaba. Me saqué el cigarro rancio del bolsillo y me lo puse en la boca, sin encenderlo. Simplemente dejarlo en mis labios me daba una sensación de seguridad. Y regresamos a mi más que patético estado. Unas cuantas historias deprimentes más y podría ser una Reina del Drama; que traigan los poodles rosados y los sombreros con plumas.

Mi vida nunca fue algo de lo que pueda alardear, así que no diré más que lo más absolutamente necesario. Nací en un pequeño barrio de una ciudad, el típico vecindario en el que si no vas con cuidado puedes acabar con un bonito agujero de bala en el muslo. Tengo un hermano mayor que yo, al cual no he visto probablemente desde que tengo 20 años. Una mediocre carrera en periodismo, que patéticamente es lo más relevante en los 25 años de mi vida. Mi primer empleo seguía siendo el mismo; una plaza en un periódico sensacionalista y un sueldo del que no podía vivir, o mejor dicho, del que sobrevivía a duras penas.

El sonido de pasos, sillas que se arrastraban y susurros mal escondidos me hicieron regresar de ese viaje al pasado en el que me había sumido. Llevé el vaso a mis labios y vi, con inusitada sorpresa, de que éste estaba vacío; debí de habérmelo bebido sin darme cuenta mientras recordado. La joven mesera me dejó un nuevo vaso con la medida necesaria. El lugar podía no ser muy agradable a la vista pero, con un demonio, el servicio era más de lo que uno podía pedir.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que alguien salía de la puertita que estaba a un lado del escenario. Una muchachita de no menos de 20 años salía por la puerta por la que esperé ver a la cantante, actriz o poeta que todo mundo esperaba. Seguramente esa chiquilla sería una acomodadora que se encargaba de que el vaso de agua que estaba en el banquito a un lado del micrófono estuviera fresca. Solo faltaba un foco rojo en la viga que estaba enfrente de la pared de ladrillos pelados para que pudiera decir que estuviera en un bar barato donde contaban chistes subidos de tono; claro, no es que conociera… muchos.

El continuo runrún de los murmullos, que se había mantenido en un ligero zumbido, aumentó considerablemente. Me sentía como si estuviera atrapado en un panal lleno de abejas furiosas. Seguramente estaban emocionados por ver que la estrella de esa noche haría ya pronto su aparición, ya que su ayudante estaba en el escenario.

Mi sorpresa fue gigantesca al ver como esa niña, a la que yo creía la acomodadora, tomaba asiento en la silla que estaba enfrente del micrófono. Tenía una vieja guitarra apoyada en el muslo.

¿Ella era a la que, al parecer, todo el mundo había ido a ver?

Joven, pequeña y con una voz que podía igualarse a la nueva estrella londinense, Adele. Era una verdadera maravilla el ver que debajo de ese delicado y femenino exterior pudiera tener ese vozarrón, que contenía tanta tristeza escondida que resultaba perturbadoramente enternecedor.

Me bebí de un golpe mi trago, rogando que no se me subiera a la cabeza.

Esa mujer apenas estaba entonando unas cuantas estrofas y ya me tenía completamente absorto en su persona. Probablemente lo mismo sucedía con los demás asistentes. Apenas abría la boquita para recitar con un tono cantado unas cuantas frases y yo ya quería quedarme para escuchar más.

* * *

Una dulce y triste canción fue con la que abrió esa noche.

Era tan fuerte y palpable el sentimiento de melancolía que me sentí transportado a ese mundo gris en el que ella debía de haber estado sumida al escribir esa canción. No me considero un conocedor de música, en lo absoluto, pero esa canción era una verdadera joya. ¿Qué cosas tendría que haber pasado para poder escribir así?

Tan joven y tan triste.

Tan parecida mí.

—Ésta es una de las mejores presentaciones que le he escuchado. –dijeron en una mesa que estaba atrás de mí.

Si antes no estaba seguro de querer regresar, ahora no cabía la menor duda de que vendría a escucharla.

Un músico vestido completamente de negro arrancaba unas cuantas notas de un viejo piano para que sirviera de acompañamiento. Esas notas que hacían que cualquiera, y penosamente he de admitir que me encontraba entre ellos, se viera obligado a evocar esos amores frustrados de nuestra juventud.

Esa muchacha nos hablaba con su corazón, con una sinceridad que no muchas personas podían llegar a tener. Aunque supongo que exponer lo que sientes con rima y prosa no se puede comparar a hacerlo de formal normal. Cuando uno le ponía una tonada o varias frases filosóficas dejaba de ser una confesión personal para pasar a una simple balada o sinfonía que bien podía referirse a cualquiera.

—Necesito otro trago. –dije casi sin alzar la voz, temeroso de interrumpir.

Parecía que la mesera me había escuchado, ya que casi de inmediato tenía lleno el vaso nuevamente. Felicité mentalmente el buen servicio. Ahí sí sabían como tratar a un pobre vagabundo con ganas de beber. ¿Acabo de compararme con un vagabundo ebrio?

Las notas fueron muriendo lentamente, con un agonizante tono que a la vez tranquilizaba al espíritu.

Un muchacho, no debía de pasar de los veinte, le entregó una flor de color rosa pálido esperando que ella la tomara. Pude ver en sus labios la sombra de lo que me pareció era un _"Gracias"_, que no pude oír. Esa era una de las ventajas de trabajar en un periódico de mala calaña; si es que había alguna ventaja, esa era. Podía leer los labios, aunque no con la facilidad que deseara, pero me era de mucho uso cuando tenía que actuar de _incógnito_ siguiendo a una pareja de famosos o persiguiendo a un político que había llevado su campaña de una manera demasiado liberal.

Sopesé la idea de usar mi puesto como periodista para poder acercarme a ella y _entrevistarla_. Después de un rato la idea no me pareció tan mala, ella podría promocionarse un poco y yo, quien sabe, podría acabar teniendo una buena compañía para la noche. Pondría en práctica esa artimaña en cuanto cerrara el bar, o ella acabara, lo que sucediera primero.

El servicio seguía impresionándome, ni había movido la mano cuando ya tenía a la servicial mesera a mi lado llenándome un nuevo vaso. Le dije que si me podía decir el nombre de la cantante. Se acercó a mi oído, susurrando tan bajo que tuve que dejar de escuchar como cantaba para poder captar esa única palabra que dijo.

_Kagome. _

—¿Cómo la canción infantil? –pregunté. Ella sólo se sonrió y se alejó de mi mesa para ir a la barra.

Su nombre a pesar de ser de una rima infantil me supo triste, aunque quizás también hubiera podido ser por la canción que empezaba, pareciera que quería sacar lo nostálgico en mí (claro, el alcohol era una increíble ayuda a la hora de visitar la calle de la melancolía).

Algo sucedió en mí que hizo que me sintiera como un patético hombrecillo que se embriagaba en un bar de mala muerte mientras rememora el pasado.

Si el encargado del bar y la mesera se habían empeñado en embriagarme esa noche, estaban haciendo un estupendo trabajo, solo habían pasado 15 minutos de mi llegada y ya me encontraba deglutiendo otro vaso de cognac. Mi lengua ya se encontraba parcialmente adormecida. Estaba seguro de que si hablaba mi voz sería pastosa y lenta.

Vaya manera de presentarme, medio ebrio y deprimido. Seguramente le causaría una grata impresión a Kagome.

La melodía fue bajando de tono hasta quedarse completamente en silencio haciendo buena mancuerna con la sala que de repente se había quedado completamente a oscuras. La música, ahora de una guitarra, llegó nuevamente inundando ese ambiente llenó de olores extraños, pero ahora más baja, más íntima. El músico que había estado tocando el piano se levantó del banquito y le dio la mano a un nuevo músico que iba cargando una guitarra parecida a la de ella. El joven muchacho tomó asiento en el banco que habían puesto apresuradamente junto a ella y esperó a que Kagome terminara de beber su agua.

El murmullo que hacían las conversaciones fueron disminuyendo cada vez más hasta que solo pude escuchar el suave siseó de las respiraciones que se entremezclaban con los acordes arrancados de esas dos guitarras que descansaban perezosamente sobre sus muslos.

Él comenzó la siguiente canción de esa noche, sorprendiéndome con lo profunda y entonada que era su voz. Rasgaba con presteza las tensas cuerdas de la guitarra, y a pesar de la pobre iluminación, pude ver que poseía los ojos más azules que hubiese visto en mi vida. Eran como dos zafiros brillando cuando la veían.

—Vaya. –escuché el murmullo sorprendido de alguien a mis espaldas. —Nunca pensé que Kouga se presentara esta noche. Debemos de estar de suerte.

—Ni yo. –le respondieron. —Dicen que solo lo hace cuando es una ocasión especial. ¿Qué será eso tan importante como para que actúe?

Pasaron pocos segundos hasta que la escuchara cantar con una voz cansada y perdida, como si solo estuviera teniendo una conversación con su novio. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que ella en realidad estaba contando una vivencia. Él la había engañado y ella estaba dispuesta a perdonar. _Oh, espejito, espejito._

Eso hizo que los amargos recuerdos regresaran nuevamente a mí como cuando tenía 18 años. Un joven, inocente e impresionable. Le entregué mi corazón y perdoné demasiado.

Terminé mi copa una vez más con rapidez. Ya ni siquiera estaba bebiendo por el gusto de ese agarrador sabor sino por el hecho de embriagarme. Me levanté de mi lugar con la esperanza de salir de ahí antes de que la próxima estrofa saliera pero me detuve en el acto cuando vi esos cansados y melancólicos ojos posados en mí. A pesar de la pésima iluminación supe que me estaba viendo, o por lo menos es lo que quise creer en ese momento. Como hipnotizado, regresé a mi asiento.

Fue en una pequeña parte en la que hicieron dueto cuando realmente vi el tipo de relación que llevaban. No eran amantes, obviamente, más existía una profunda y casi tangible relación entre ellos dos que me daban celos. "_Un hombre y una mujer nunca pueden ser amigos. Siempre estará el tema del sexo." _Esa frase la había escuchado en una película y nunca me había parecido más verdadera. Creo que nunca he tenido amigas, siempre acababa en la cama con ellas y eso siempre hacía que el despertar de esa mañana fuera de lo más incómodo.

La letra de la canción hacía parecer que habían encontrado esa patética carta que me dejó en la mañana después de lo que yo creí había sido la mejor noche de todas junto a ella. Estoy casi seguro de que esa noche cuando descubrí la carta decidí dejar de fumar; cosa extraña pensando que cualquiera en mi posición empezaría a doblar su dosis diaria de nicotina, un viaje en el expreso "Cancer pulmonar".

Mi mente me estaba llevando a lugares que me había prometido a mi mismo no ir jamás y si realmente quería evitar que las cosas llegaran a ese rumbo necesitaba urgentemente embriagarme.

Podía verme como hacía ya 7 años, cuando aún creía que el amor era para siempre, que podíamos sobrevivir si nos amábamos y que un solo departamento, por más deplorable que fuera, era el mejor lugar en el que pudiera estar si es que era con ella. Ahora me burlo cuando recuerdo lo inocente que puedo llegar a ser. Había estado dispuesto a perdonarle todo si es que ella permanecía a mi lado. No contaba con que ella no creía como yo, que de amor se puede vivir, que para ella lo más importante eran los lujos que el nuevo hombre en su vida le podía dar.

La guitarra seguía siendo tocada con una gracia que le conocía a pocos; ese muchacho tenía talento. La canción era extremadamente triste y tan lamentablemente llamativa. En un extraño y casi hipnotizante cambio de acordes sus voces se unieron y solo pude mirarlos en silencio como los demás personajes del bar, sintiéndonos demás en esa situación que parecía tan íntima. Habíamos entrado a una dimensión que solo existía para ellos dos.

Seguía bebiendo y al parecer funcionaba mi remedio contra los recuerdos ya que mis pensamientos como mis palabras se volvían cada vez más confusos. Tal vez podría vender ese remedio. Una bonita etiqueta y una llamativa frase como: _¿Quién dijo que el alcohol no hace olvidar?_ Me reí secamente ante mi propia estupidez. Los alcohólicos son de por sí malos, y no quería ver cómo es que un borracho con ínfulas de comediante podía llegar a ser.

Las luces fueron descendiendo hasta solo ser una tenue llamita que los iluminaba tomados de las manos de manera tan íntima que hubiese dado mi vida a quien quisiera solo por estar por unos segundos en su lugar. Segundos después, la oscuridad invadió todo el lugar. Nosotros, los espectadores, nos mantuvimos en místico silencio. Nuevamente las luces se encendieron dejándonos ver a esas dos figuras de pie frente a nosotros, reverenciaron y salieron por la puertita de madera.

El escenario se vio habitado ahora por una poeta feminista. La gran actuación había acabado y todos los espectadores parecieron retomar sus actividades, dejando a la pobre mujer mientras recitaba.

Los seguí con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron. Bebí de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba de mi… _¿Décimo cognac? _y le llamé al anciano que me había dejado pasar.

—¿En que puedo servirle, señor? –preguntó servicial.

—So… –me aclaré la garganta. Mi voz sonaba espantosa; arrastrada y rasposa. No me había dado cuenta del mal estado de mis cuerdas vocales por no haber hablado en todo el tiempo en que la había visto. —Quisiera entrevistar a la señorita, soy un reportero. –respondí, orgulloso de que por lo menos pudiera hacer una oración sin soltar un hipido de ebrio que estaba seguro iba a hacer aparición en cualquier momento.

—Lamento mucho decirle, caballero, que la señorita no permite que los clientes hablen con ella. La última vez que uno de sus admiradores pidió una entrevista con ella tuvimos que llamar a la policía y reparar dos espejos que acabaron rotos. No se puso violenta la cosa pero solo digamos que muchas personas no tienen muy claro lo que se puede y no hacer. –comentó con cierta confidencialidad y gozo.

—¿De qué demonios habla? Yo soy un periodista serio no un estúpido acosador que no sabe mantener las manos quietas. –alegué sin mucho convencimiento a sabiendas de que sólo la mitad era verdad. Era un periodista, esa era la mitad verdadera, ¿serio? Hum, eso podría ponerse a discusión.

—Lo lamento, pero…

—Solo entréguele mi tarjeta. –rebusqué en mis bolsillos una de las tarjetas de presentación que siempre cargaba, solo en caso de que me encontrara con alguna muchachita con sueños de ser la nueva _"Reina del J-Pop"_. He de confesar que usé esa artimaña tantas veces que ya no me siento orgulloso de ello.

—Si usted insiste. –respondió tomando la tarjeta y mirándome de una manera que parecía dudar de lo que le estaba diciendo. —Haré lo que pueda, aunque no le prometo nada.

—Pero claro que insisto. –refuté.

Esperé hasta bien entrada la madrugada por una respuesta que creí nunca llegaría. Vi como es que mis compañeros de borrachera salían uno a uno acudiendo de nueva cuenta a sus vidas. Supongo que si decidía volver el día de mañana, o hablando más acertadamente hoy, los encontraría nuevamente en sus respectivos lugares. El mismo velo de nostalgia cada noche. ¿Sería posible que ninguno de ellos hablara con los demás? ¿Si uno moría o dejaba de asistir a sus citas nocturnas en ese bar, se darían cuenta? Probablemente no. Era una verdadera pena saber que me encontraba en la misma situación que esas personas hechas de papel y sombras.

Pasaron las horas y con ellas mi ebriedad disminuyó. Negué cada ofrecimiento de parte de la camarera cuando me invitaba a rellenarme el vaso; no quería que la primera impresión que Kagome tuviera de mí fuera en tan deplorable estado. Cuando la mesera me dijo que debía de consumir algo para poder quedarme la mesa, me decidí por un café; podrá sonar trillado o hasta incluso irónico, sabía a agua sucia, y sin embargo me lo bebí.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar que el hombrecillo de librea se acercaba a mi mesa con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Me peiné nervioso el cabello esperando que por lo menos no se viera como si me acababa de levantar.

—La señorita ha aceptado entrevistarse con usted.

—Y_a era hora. –_Pensé con cierta amargura. Tenía de estar esperando más de 3 horas, por todos los cielos. —Gracias. –refunfuñé.

—La señorita me pidió que lo escoltara hasta su cuarto. –susurró el hombrecillo. —¿El señor podría hacer el favor de seguirme?

Me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo de mi asiento y me encaminé hacia la puertita de madera. Me repasé el cabello una y otra vez con nerviosismo; por todos los cielos, parecía un adolescente nuevamente. El hombrecillo tocó la puerta y desde el otro lado se escuchó la lacónica voz de la que sabía era Kagome. Si dijera que no estaba entusiasmado por conocerla estaría mintiendo. Puedo asegurar que me limpié el sudor de las palmas por lo menos un par de veces. ¿Dónde es que habían quedado los nervios de acero de un periodista cómo yo? Ni siquiera había estado tan nervioso cuando conocí a Jyrki, de The 69 Eyes, en el pub _"Whiskey A Go Go"_ aquella vez que fui a Hollywood.

Con maliciosa lentitud observé que la lámina de madera se entreabría dejando ver un austero cuartito que desprendía un suave olor a jazmines. La poca luz que desprendía la bombilla proyectaba sombras en las paredes, dotando a los muebles unas dimensiones irreales. El tocador, que carecía de los artificios que usaban las mujeres, estaba justo enfrente de mí. En la silla que se usaba para maquillarse, estaba ella removiéndose las peinetas que le sujetaban el cabello en su lugar.

—¿Quién es este? –escuché decir. En mi estupor no había notado que ella no estaba sola. Kouga, o por lo menos como creía que se llamaba, estaba también allí. —¿Lo conoces Kagome?

—No. –contestó sin voltear, y sin embargo supe que era ella, estúpida deducción de mi parte puesto que el hombre sentado a su lado la había llamado así, más no podía actuar con la misma rapidez de mente ya que mis sentidos se encontraban aletargados por el cognac.

—Entonces que se vaya Myôga. –dijo dirigiéndose al hombrecillo de desgastada librea. —Sabes que nadie ajeno al bar puede entrar. Deberíamos de cambiar de agentes de seguridad y más cuando tienes que irte caminando a casa.

—No creo que sea una persona peligrosa, o ¿sí? –negué con la cabeza con rapidez. —Lo ves Kouga, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. El viejo Myôga siempre ha hecho bien su trabajo, no veo por qué deberíamos de cambiarlo.

—Oh sí, recuerdo lo bien que trató a ese psicópata. Juro que si no hubiera llegado cuando lo hice tú no estarías defendiendo a ese vejete.

—Entonces que bueno que llegaste.

—Dije que no íbamos a recibir a nadie.

—La señorita dijo… –empezó a excusarse. Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar le hubiera dicho un claro "_Jódete"_, pero creo que ese pequeño hombre no podía compararse con el joven Kouga. Tanto en fuerza como en juventud, el anciano estaba en desventaja.

—Está bien Kouga, –le contestó Kagome. —yo he aceptado entrevistarme con el caballero.

—Kagome. –la reprendió como quien lo hace con una niña que no deja de quejarse.

—Ya la oíste. –me escuché decir. El alcohol, los inesperados celos, o una mezcla de ambos fue la responsable de esa erupción de valentía de mi parte.

—Silencio, perro. –me respondió.

—¿Perro? –pregunté incrédulo. En mi vida sólo Miroku se había atrevido a llamarme así, y yo no iba a permitir que un imbécil que sabe tocar la guitarra me viniera con ese tipo de estupideces.—No creo que seas el más indicado, idiota.

Escuché como es que ella reprimía una risita. Al parecer no muchas personas se enfrentaban al irascible humor de Kouga.

—¿Qué dijiste? –se volvió contra mí de una manera puramente amenazadora.

—Ya basta Kouga. –le reprendió.

—Kagome…

—Disculpe, señor…

Mierda, había olvidado presentarme apropiadamente. A pesar de que ella tenía mi tarjeta en sus manos, jugueteando con ella, quería que yo me presentara como era debido. —Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho.

—¿Señor Taisho, le importaría invitarme un café? Preferiría hablar con usted en un lugar más… privado. –para mi mayor deleite vi como ella miraba de soslayo al entrometido joven. Un punto a mi favor.

—Sería un placer. –repliqué más fuerte de lo debido solo por el simple hecho de poder ver como es que Kouga se retorcía en su propio enojo.

—Gracias. –respondió tomándome del brazo que yo caballerosamente, cosa inusual en mí debo admitir, le había extendido.

Cuando salimos de ese lugar ya era de día, o por lo menos empezaba a clarear. No sabía si era demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano, difícil cuestión teniendo en cuenta que la mitad del cielo se encontraba ligeramente oscurecido y la otra mitad estaba empezando a ser alba. Caminamos por las prácticamente deshabitadas calles. No me animé a iniciar una conversación, no hasta que supiera exactamente que decir; algo inteligente esperaba.

—Err… ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café o algo? –oh, eso sí que fue inteligente. —Después de todo para eso salimos, ¿no? –y el derroche de inteligencia seguía fluyendo sin detenerse. No necesitaba de la ayuda del alcohol para pasar por un idiota, yo estaba haciendo un espléndido trabajo sin ayuda de nadie.

—A decir verdad no tomo nada que contenga cafeína, altera mucho mis nervios.

—Oh. –respondí, ligeramente descolocado. —Yo…

—Me encantaría una taza de té, si pudiera ofrecérmela.

—Eh, claro. –¡estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

—¿Sucede algo?

—Creo que no hay una cafetería abierta en este momento. –rebusqué mentalmente los lugares que conocía, dudando mucho que un bar de mala calaña, mi oficina o el bar de desnudistas al que Miroku me había llevado la semana pasada sirvieran de algo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era mi… ¡claro! —Mi apartamento queda relativamente cerca. –ofrecí. Probablemente parecía un hombre desesperado porque ella me miró con grandes e incrédulos ojos. —Claro, sí es que quieres.

—Me encantaría. –respondió enlazando su brazo con el mío.

Caminamos las cuadras necesarias hasta llegar a mi muy pero muy pero muy humilde apartamento. En el momento en que practica y literalmente choqué contra la puerta de mi departamento no pude localizar las llaves, a pesar de que estaban en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón en donde no había nada más con lo que confundirlas. Era simplemente mi estupidez cumpliendo sus horas extras.

—¿Seguro que ésta es su casa? –preguntó. Genial, soy un imbécil y ella se da cuenta, aunque realmente no hubiese sido necesario un genio para deducir eso en _ese_ preciso momento. —Probablemente deberíamos de buscar una cafetería. –continuó, jugando con el borde de sus guantes.

—No. –respondí, posiblemente demasiado rápido para pasar desapercibido. —Digo, ya estamos aquí. –luché unos segundos más con la cerradura, y cuando estaba decidido a abrirla aunque me costara romper las bisagras, cedió. —¿Ves? No hay ningún problema.

—Vaya manera de conseguir lo que quiere.

—Hey, un periodista tiene que tener sus métodos y más cuando los sujetos a investigar no son tan accesibles. –sentí que se me hinchaba el pecho de orgullo al ver como elogiaba mis dotes de persuasión.

—Hmph, y yo que pensé que solo habías inventado eso del periodismo solo para salir conmigo. –ese sentimiento de orgullo del que tanto me llenaba la boca estaba desinflándose alarmantemente rápido. Esa mujer tenía una lengua afilada.

—Cla… claro que no. –de entre la basura y papeles que había en mi mesa extraje una tarjeta de representación diferente a la que le había entregado. —¿Crees que exista alguien tan desesperado como para mandar hacer dos tipos diferentes de tarjetas?

—Hey, dijo que un _periodista_ tiene que tener sus métodos, ¿no? –además de lengua afilada, también era venenosa. Nadie pensaría que detrás de esos lustrosos labios existe una lengua viperina. —Entonces… ese té.

—Oh, cierto. –respondí. Me había olvidado por completo que a eso era a lo que habíamos venido.

—Siéntete como en casa. –agregué antes de prácticamente correr hasta la cocina, que se encontraba prácticamente junto. —Siéntate en donde quieras.

—O donde pueda. –le oí decir desde la sala.

—Lamento el desorden. –dije desde el otro lado de la barra, sostenía la tetera bajo la llave del agua esperando que se llenara. Escuché un refrán cuando era niño que decía que el agua tarda más en hervir si la ves intensamente, ¿podría suceder lo mismo cuando llenas la tetera?

—No esperaría menos de un hombre soltero. –miré de soslayo a donde estaba ella, moviendo unas cuantas revistas del sillón antes de sentarse.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy soltero? –pregunté por pura curiosidad.

—Ninguna mujer en sus sentidos permitiría que su casa estuviera _así_. –mencionó haciendo una floritura con las manos demostrando así el pésimo estado en el que se encontraba mi apartamento. Está bien, no soy muy cuidadoso pero no por eso tenía que referirse tan despectivamente a mi hábitat.

Falto de excusas decidí decir lo único que podía en ese momento y en esas circunstancias. —¿Oolong, Sueishen, Dunting?

—No pensé que un hombre poseyera tan variada colección de Tés.

—No a todos mis invitados les gusta el café.

—¿Tiene mucho invitados en casa? –esa pregunta me pareció cargada de toda la ironía que podía contener su pequeño cuerpo.

—No realmente. –comenté encogiéndome de hombros. El agua hervía lentamente haciendo que las pequeñas burbujas se desprendieran del fondo de la tetera.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Porqué tiene esa variedad de tés?

—Por si algún día planeo traer a alguien a la casa.

—¿Y lo piensa hacer en algún futuro cercano?

—No realmente. –repetí. Vertí el té en ambas tazas, las únicas limpias en todo el departamento.—¿Empezamos? –saqué mi libreta de debajo del asiento en el que estaba; no la guardaba ahí por perezoso sino por el hecho de que ciertas veces cuando dormía en el sillón me llegaban buenas ide… está bien, si estaba ahí por perezoso y por comodidad.

—Pensé que la entrevista era una charada.

—Oye. –reproché indignado. No había estudiado periodismo solo para atraer mujeres a mi apartamento; bueno, eso había sucedido unas cuantas veces, sin embargo, este no era el caso ahora. El sexo vendría después de hacer la entrevista, o por lo menos eso esperaba; oh, como lo esperaba.

—Lo lamento. Espero que no saque otra tarjeta de presentación para probar tu trabajo.

—Corres con suerte. Esas dos son las únicas que tengo.

Me sonrió de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando recibió la rosa durante el show. Hablando de show, tenía una entrevista que realizar. Adopté mi más formal postura y sorbí de mi té antes de aclararme la garganta.

Con la grabadora cuidadosamente colocada entre nosotros y mi libreta firmemente sujeta procedí a hacer lo que esperaba fuera un diamante en mi periodicucho. Hey, probablemente si las cosas salían bien, podría solicitar un trabajo en un periódico en el que el editor no se estuviera acostando con la mitad de la oficina. Que quede claro que no he especificado que _sólo_ la mitad femenina.

—No te pongas nerviosa. –comencé con la típica frase que usaba con artistas primerizos. —Solo actúa como si estuviésemos platicando solamente. Di lo que te venga a la mente, ya después tendré tiempo de pulir la historia.

—Si dijera lo que se me viene a la mente, más de uno sería mi enemigo.

—¿De carácter fuerte, eh? Nunca pensé que fueras de ese tipo de mujer.

—¿Ese tipo de mujer? Señor Taisho me siento honestamente molesta. –me hubiese disculpado en ese instante de no haber sido por ese extraño brillo de diversión debajo de la mascara que cubría sus pestañas. —¿Qué tipo de mujer cree que soy?

—A decir verdad, como es ahora. Fuerte, decidida y con una mente propia.

—¿Regresamos a lo formal? Me hace sentir vieja el que me traten de _usted_.

—Pensé que eso querías, teniendo en cuenta que te referiste a mí por mi apellido. ¿Por cierto, cuántos años tienes?

—Una dama nunca revela su edad.

—Eso dímelo cuando tengas la suficiente edad como para quitarte 10 años y aún pueda creerlo.

—Con que volvemos al _tú_ –de nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos me hizo sentir entusiasmado. Esa mujer sabía manejarse en un mundo indudablemente regido por hombres.

—¿Te molesta?

—En lo absoluto.

—Entonces, podrías repetirme tu edad. No pude escuchar muy bien la primera vez.

—Qué malicioso es usted Sr. Taisho. –me reprendió con astucia.

—No me puedes culpar por intentarlo. ¿Entonces no me dirás tu edad? –insistí.

—Uno más que ayer y uno menos que mañana.

—Esa es una respuesta truculenta.

—No me puede culpar por intentarlo. –sentí una placentera y leve vibración en la boca del estómago cuando escuché mis propias palabras saliendo de su boca. Si tan solo pudiera escuchar mi nombre escapar de esos labios con el tono sensual del placer adquirido.

—Admito mi derrota… por ahora. –dije. —Insistes en que te trate familiarmente y sin embargo me tratas con formalidad, incluso usas mi apellido para referirte a mí, ¿por qué es eso?

—No me veo llamándolo o tratándolo de otra forma.

—Extraño. –recité más para mis adentros que como comentario.

—No lo dude.

—Oh no, espero que no lo tome como un insulto.

—No. De hecho me agrada que la gente piense que eres, aunque sea un poco, extraña. No podría vivir en un mundo en el que todos fueran como yo. Sería el Armagedon.

No pude reprimir una risa. Esa mujer era ciertamente original. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde la susodicha entrevista y prácticamente no los había sentido. No como aquella vez en que entrevisté a… es mejor no mencionar nombres si no quiero una linda demanda en mi puerta en menos de 3 segundos.

—¿Cómo es que empezaste a cantar en _Nicotina?_

—Ha, así que se llama_ Nicotina,_ eh?

—¿No sabías el nombre del lugar en el que trabajas? –ni siquiera yo, a pesar de odiar con todo mi ser mi trabajo, ignoraba como se llamaba el lugar que paga mis comidas y renta.

—No me pagan lo suficiente como para promocionarlo. –respondió, escueta. —Además, en mi cheque no viene el nombre.

—Ja.

—Y con respecto a su anterior pregunta, llevo trabajando en… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Ah, sí es verdad, _Nicotina_, gracias. Llevo en ese lugar aproximadamente un año.

—¿Quieres decir que en un año no supiste como se llamaba el local? –ella simplemente se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta. Muy bien, si quería que ella se abriera espiritualmente tenía que usar medidas drásticas.

—Nunca me interesó demasiado.

—¿Cuándo es que me empezaste a escribir tus propias canciones? He conocido a unos cuantos cantantes y no muchos de ellos tienen la facilidad o los conocimientos para hacer una verdadera canción y no solo unir un montón de rimas.

—Creo que empecé cuando tenía 12 años. Mi padre me compró una guitarra y un libro de rimas. Solía llevarme a sus juegos de shogi para que cantara enfrente de todos sus amigos. Ahora que lo pienso, ahí fue donde conocí a Kouga. En ese entonces solo era un muchachito de ojos grandes y una muy mala actitud.

—Pues eso no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces.

—No puedo culparlo por ser como es. Su familia es dueña de un dōjō y desde pequeño le han enseñado a ser firme en sus decisiones y acciones. Además, desde el _incidente_ se ha vuelto mucho más sobreprotector_._ Por la forma en que me vez, sé que el viejo Myôga te debió de haber dicho. Ese hombre es como un abuelo para mí, aunque hay veces en las que se mete de más en las vidas privadas de las demás personas. De vez en cuando es bueno escuchar la opinión de alguien más sobre algún tema que te causa problemas, y repito, de vez en cuando.

—Sé perfectamente a lo que te refieres. Un compañero del trabajo cree que tiene el poder de andar inmiscuyéndose en mis asuntos. Juro que si no fuera por que es una de las pocas personas a las que puedo aguantar sin querer arrancarle la boca ya habría prescindido de su presencia.

—Un poco violento para mi gusto, y aun así creo que puedo comprender el sentimiento.

—Pensarías lo mismo que yo si lo conocieras. Bueno, parece que nos hemos desviado demasiado del tema de la entrevista. –me sonrió y anoté unas cuantas preguntas antes de que mi mente volviera a divagar. —Y dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? ¿Naciste aquí o te mudaste cuando empezaste a trabajar en _Nicotina?_

—Nací en Okinawa.

—¿Un cambio muy drástico, no crees? Sabes, el amigo del que te comentaba es de Okinawa también.

—Era lo más lejos que llegué con lo que llevaba en el bolsillo esa noche. –dijo enigmáticamente, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de sus recuerdos.

—¿Esa noche?

—¿Así que tienes a alguien que también nació en Okinawa, eh? –ella había cambiado el tema y yo no me sentía con la suficiente confianza como para obligarla a contestarme.

—Sí, a decir verdad, dice que en Okinawa una palmada en el trasero es como un saludo de buenos días. –comenté tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Oh, es verdad. Es considerado de buena suerte en ocasiones festivas, como cumpleaños y Año Nuevo.

—Debes de estar bromeando. –logré contener la risa que retumbaba en mi pecho. Ella me miró con un malicioso brillo que hizo que tuviera que hacer uso de todo mi poder para no reírme y arruinar la calidad de la grabación.

—Ese amigo tuyo parece todo un personaje.

—Y eso que aún no lo has conocido.

La conversación, o mejor dicho, la entrevista siguió con un tono jovial y distraído en el que ella me compartía sucesos extraños en su carrera de cantante. Yo, a mi vez, le decía lo horrible que era mi trabajo y a todas las fastidiosas ceremonias a las que me había visto obligado a asistir.

—Estoy segura de que debió de haber sido todo un suplicio ir a las bodas y bautizos, comiendo y bebiendo gratis.

—Es peor de lo que lo haces sonar. –comenté, disfrutando un poco más de lo que debería con esa conversación.

Kagome estuvo a punto de contestarme pero un bostezo se lo impidió. Debían de ser la de la mañana y yo tenía que estar en el subterráneo en más o menos una hora. Ella debía de estar sumamente cansada.

—Mira, ya es muy tarde para seguir con esto, así que ¿qué te parece que si dejamos el resto de la entrevista para el día de mañana? No sé si tengas que trabajar hoy.

—Supongo que sí se hizo un poco tarde. ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana sábado? Yo tengo libre el día domingo es mi día de descanso, así puedo quedarme tan tarde como creas necesario.

¿Había detectado un deje de sensualidad y picardía en esa frase? Probablemente había sido demasiado tiempo desde que había estado íntimamente con alguien, y era por eso que leía entre líneas cosas que no estaban ahí.

—Déjame verificar mi agenda. Estoy seguro de que no tengo ningún evento el día de mañana pero no quiero tener que llamarte para cancelar.

Saqué de mi portafolio un cuaderno que servía de agenda, para tomar notas y apuntar algunos pendientes. Shougo estaba encargado de los eventos de ese fin de semana.

—Estoy libre. ¿Entonces nos vemos el sábado? Puedo pasar por ti al bar si es que lo prefieres.

—Perfecto, aunque no sé si creas conveniente esperar hasta que cierre.

—No es ningún inconveniente.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana.

—Estupendo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—No es necesario, vi que la estación del metro queda cerca de aquí y mi apartamento queda a unas cuantas estaciones de distancia.

—¿Ni siquiera quieres que te acompañe a la estación?

Kagome, con una mirada profunda e inquisitiva que parecía querer ver el pasado una vez más, tomó su bolso y chaqueta con aire ausente y salió de mi apartamento como una brisa que sólo hubiera estado ahí durante unos instantes.

Contrariado, confuso y ligeramente emocionado es como me había dejado. Había empezado ese día como cualquier otro, pensando en las tantas cosas que había querido y no había podido lograr, y ahora, casi doce horas después, me veía a mí mismo de una forma diferente. El sentimiento que en ese momento sentía era como si hubiera subido un escalón en la pirámide de la evolución.

La alarma que estaba dispuesta en la mesa de noche de mi cuarto empezó a sonar y tuve que correr al baño para poder darme una ducha rápida y no llegar tarde al trabajo. Cuando salí casi tuve que terminar de vestirme en las escaleras.

* * *

—¿Finalmente has dormido bien? –preguntó Miroku ni bien había entrado a la oficina. Me tendió una taza de café y un panecillo, los cuales agradecí y devoré al instante.

—Ni siquiera he cerrado los ojos desde ayer.

—Que extraño, parece como si hubieras recuperado todas esas noches de insomnio. ¿Algún secreto que quieras compartir?

—Nada extraño me ha pasado. –debía de ocultar el hecho de que había entrevistado a la mujer del bar que él me había recomendado sin siquiera haber ido una vez; intuía que entonces él no dejaría de molestarme para que lo dejara acompañarnos la próxima vez que la viera.

—Vamos hombre, sé que me ocultas algo, y ambos sabemos que al final acabaré enterándome.

—Está bien. –respiré profundamente para darle más dramatismo a la situación. —Descubrí una nueva mezcla de Red Bull y unas pastillas y desde entonces no he tenido sueño.

—No lo sé, tal vez no sea muy seguro.

—Solo lo hice anoche, no creo que vuelva a recurrir a ello.

—Inuyaha, Miroku, ¿no tienen nada más que hacer, señoritas? Pónganse a trabajar antes de que les baje el sueldo y les dé más horas extras. –gritó nuestro editor asomando la calva desde su oficina.

—En eso estábamos. –respondió Miroku.

Me rellené la taza y caminé hasta mi cubículo en donde tendría que pasar las próximas 10 horas escribiendo artículos que no necesitaban de mucho ingenio. Siempre que hacía una tarea repetitiva y sin sentido me daban ganas de renunciar, más éste día no podía estar más agradecido ya que así podría ocupar mi mente y no estar pensando en las muchas horas que faltaban para poder ir al bar.

* * *

Faltaban 20 minutos para que acabara mi turno y no podía dejar de mirar el reloj esperando ver que las manecillas mágicamente hubieran avanzado. Golpeaba el piso con los pies, tamborileaba los dedos en el escritorio y bufaba con fastidio. Esto se sentía como cuando uno es niño y espera con ansias la última campanada para poder salir de la escuela y empezar las vacaciones de verano.

—Para eso o acabarás haciendo un hoyo en el piso. ¿Me acompañas por un trago el día de hoy?

—No puedo, tengo un artículo que aún no he terminado y tengo que entregarlo antes de marcharme. Si gustas, puedes esperarme a que termine e iremos por una cerveza.

—¿Desperdiciar mi tiempo en la oficina en lo que tú terminas? No gracias. Nos vemos el lunes.

—Hasta el lunes. –fingí teclear como un poseso hasta que lo vi desaparecer por la puerta. Esperé un tiempo considerable, cerré mi computadora y casi me eché a correr para poder llegar a casa para poder descansar un poco, darme una ducha y poder prepararme para ir entonces al bar.

Me tiré sobre mi cama, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación de frescura que habitaba entre mis sábanas. Respiré el dulce olor de mi suavizante y por primera vez en varias semanas pude dormir de corrido más de 3 horas.

Cuando desperté me sentí renovado. Tenía el cabello revuelto, las ropas increíblemente arrugadas y los ojos hinchados, pero aún a pesar de todo eso, me sentía mejor que nunca.

Salté a la ducha sin esperar a que el agua que saliera estuviera caliente. Me refregué con fuerza, quedando mi piel rojiza por el fuerte roce. Mi pelo nunca había sido digno de mi atención, hasta esa noche, en la que le puse más esmero a mi higiene y aspecto personal. Pensé seriamente durante varios minutos, cambiando de ángulo, para ver si es que debía de rasurarme esa incipiente barba o dejarme liso como trasero de bebé.

Eran las doce menos cuarto cuando me paré delante del conocido bar, ajusté mi chaqueta y entré. El olor a comida frita, bebida, sudor y otro olor que no pude reconocer me golpeó como una cachetada en pleno rostro.

—¿Kagome se presentará hoy, no es verdad? –pregunté, tratando de no sonar demasiado impaciente.

—Así es, querido cliente. ¿Gusta tomar algo en lo que salen?

—¿Salen? ¿Quién más va a presentarse el día de hoy? –temía la respuesta, lo menos que quería era que ese muto insoportable estuviera con ella.

—El joven Kouga cantará con ella. La verdad es que ha corrido con suerte, no es muy usual que esos dos actúen juntos y menos dos noches consecutivas.

—Sí, no tiene idea de lo mucho que eso me da placer.

Me llevó hasta una mesa diferente de la que estaba anoche, dejándome mucho más cerca del escenario para mi propio gozo. Un vaso con agua helada llegó hasta a mí y me lo bebí de un solo trago. No me había dado cuenta de lo seca que tenía la garganta hasta que sentí el refrescante y puro sabor del agua.

Una suave música de Jazz sonaba en las viejas y enormes bocinas del lugar. Pasó una hora más hasta que las luces se atenuaron, dejando que un cálido ambiente envolviera el lugar. Aguanté la respiración, lleno de expectativas.

Y ahí estaba ella, debajo de ese halo artificial de luz, con unos gastados jeans y una blusa de cuadros blancos y azules. Se sentó en el mismo banquillo que la noche anterior y miró hacia la puerta por la que salía el infame hombre que parecía su guardaespaldas.

_Kouga. _

Esa noche él tomó asiento en el banquillo de ese antiguo piano y empezó a entonar una triste canción de amor que parecía poder llegar a conmover a cualquiera, incluso a mí, si es que él no estuviera mirando a Kagome con ojos de enamorado mientras cantaba.

"_With the way that you used to look into my eyes,  
please turn back to me and just fill my heart,  
and could you please tell me, that you still love me?"_

La primera melodía de la noche la había cantado ese chucho. Estoy seguro de que esa noche yo no era el único que estaba decepcionado de que Kagome no abriera el show.

Cuando llegó el turno de ella de cantar, me quedé sorprendido por la magnificencia y melancólica tonada que empezaba a entonar. La canción trataba de un hombre que la engañaba y ella, ilusamente, pensaba en perdonarle todos sus pecados, pensando que un amor debía de perdonar e ignorar. Esa canción era la segunda de ese tipo que le escuchaba. Rasgaba las cuerdas de la guitarra, nuestras miradas se encontraban de vez en cuando y ella sonreía ligeramente. Alcé mi vaso vacío y brindé por ella.

Esa noche de sábado hubo una tercera canción, interpretada entre ellos dos. Ahora sus voces se unían para cantar sobre un par de chiquillos que soñaban con manejar un barco que volaba sobre las nubes y así poder viajar a mundos lejanos, llenos de aventuras. Eventualmente ambos niños crecían, abandonando sus sueños y dejándose de ver por muchos años, para poder reencontrarse y volver a imaginar sobre ese lugar como cuando eran niños.

Los aplausos tronaron con vivacidad y las luces se encendieron para poder mostrarle el camino hasta la puerta de madera. Me levanté de mi lugar, diciéndole con una mueca al viejo mesero que necesitaba hablar con él.

Esa vez mi entrada al camerino de Kagome fue mucho más fácil ya que ahora no había necesidad de esperar a que ella aceptara verme. Entré con mucha más seguridad que la última vez, incluso me senté en el único sillón de la estancia. Crucé las piernas como si estuviera sentado en la sala de estar de mi casa y disfruté de la furia del que Kouga era preso.

—¿Le ha gustado el show de ésta noche?

—No tienes la menor idea.

—¿Qué hace este imbécil aquí? ¿Acaso eres un acosador?

—Por el contrario, soy un ferviente admirador.

—Así empezó el último tipo que quiso secuestrarla.

—¿Secuestrarla? –pregunté incrédulo.

—Kouga. –dijo ella con fastidio, era obvio que no pensaba decirme nada por el estilo.

—Creo que ya es hora de marcharnos. –Kagome me tomó de la mano y prácticamente me arrastró fuera del bar.

—¿Porqué la prisa? Él y yo estábamos conociéndonos.

—Hay cosas que no debe de escuchar, y mucho menos de labios de terceras personas.

—Como quieras. ¿Vamos a mi casa o a un café?

—Preferiría ir a un lugar un poco más privado.

—¿Es que piensa abusar de mí?

—Tal vez, si es que se porta bien Sr. Taisho.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por ser un alumno ejemplar.

La segunda vez que estuvimos frente a mi puerta fue mucho mejor que la primera. Extraje las llaves de la bolsa de mis jeans y le di el paso hacia mi ya más limpio hogar. Ahora las sillas, la mesa, las tazas, el comedor, mi habitación y hasta el baño estaban relucientes de limpios. La mujer del aseo que ayudaba a Sango, la vecina de Miroku, vino a ayudarme antes de que yo llegara a casa. El aprovechado de Miroku usó mi comentario de que necesitaba a alguien urgentemente para que limpiara mi apartamento y usó esa excusa para llamarle a su vecina.

—Vaya que ha cambiado desde ayer.

—Es que esa vez fue una excepción. Mi lugar siempre está igual de limpio.

—No sé por qué dudo de eso.

Preparé dos tazas de té, saqué mi grabadora y libreta, preparándome para seguir con la entrevista que había quedado suspendida ayer. Me crucé de piernas justo como estaba ella y puse en marcha mi grabadora.

—Así que esto continuará.

—Pero claro, o ¿es que pensaste que esto solo era un trama para poder tenerte en mi casa y que así pudieras aprovecharte de mí?

—Pude haber pensado en eso, sí.

—Lo lamento, no mezclo el placer con los negocios. –Dije dándole un sorbo a mi taza para crear así un momento de tensión. —Así que tendrás que esperar hasta que esto acabe para poder tomar ventaja sobre mi débil cuerpo.

—Procuraré recordarlo.

—Muy bien. Me decías que vienes escribiendo canciones desde que tenías 12 años, ¿no? Además de los conciertos improvisados en los juegos de shogi, ¿tocaste o participaste en algún concurso de talento?

—Participé en los festivales del colegio solamente. Nunca fui buena cantando enfrente de multitudes. Creo que donde mejor actúo es en la ducha.

—Eso tengo que verlo. –ella rió de mi chiste y yo simplemente sonreí.

—Se me hace sumamente extraño que no gustándote cantar en público acabaras en una cantina.

—Supongo que es un pensamiento completamente normal, aunque no creo que ese bar pueda compararse con una actuación en vivo. En las noches buenas, el lugar debe de tener como máximo veinte personas, no creo que ese cuente como multitud. Además de que cuando la necesidad apremia, una no puede andar poniendo condiciones.

—Cierto. Esta es la segunda vez que te veo cantar y he de admitir que lo disfruté enormemente. Las canciones fueron sinceras y con buena tonada, ¿alguna historia interesante detrás de ellas? ¿Algo que quisieras compartir?

—"Mar de estrellas" la compusimos Kouga y yo cuando éramos niños. Ha estado bajo muchas modificaciones desde entonces, y diré que es una de mis favoritas. Me da un sentimiento de paz y esperanza, que espero puedo comunicársele a los demás. _"Love song"_ la compuso Kouga para una muchacha de la que estaba enamorado pero nunca le dijo.

—Yo también la disfruté mucho. Las otras dos, las de amor, o mejor dicho, desamor, son las que me parecen más delicadas en su propio sentido.

Los labios le temblaron casi imperceptiblemente, las mejillas se le hundieron haciendo que sus ojos parecieran mucho más grandes de lo que eran. Noté el cambio inmediato en su lenguaje corporal, se había cerrado emocionalmente ante mis preguntas y ahora me miraba como una presa mira al depredador.

—Nunca antes la había cantado. –respondió sin agregar nada que pudiera delatarla.

—¿Y a qué se debió el honor de escucharla esta noche?

—Fue una noche especial. –sus manitas se estiraron para coger la taza, y por el rabillo del ojo vi que temblaban. —Kouga estaba en contra.

—¿Qué se celebró?

—Nada.

—Pero dijiste que había sido una fecha especial.

—No cada fecha especial es una celebración. –dejó la taza en la mesa. La porcelana barata tintineó debido a lo nerviosa que estaba.

—¿Puedo preguntar que fue entonces?

—Se cumplió un año desde que hice esa canción. Un año desde que terminé con mi prometido. –agregó después de varios minutos de silencio en el que se podía ver que meditaba si decírmelo o no.

Debí de tener la cara de un completo estúpido por la forma tan extrañada en que me miró. ¿Un prometido? ¿Esa canción estaba dedicada a su ex–prometido? No me sorprendía que ella hubiera estado comprometida, lo que no cuadraba era el por qué le había hecho esa canción. En la melodía, él la engaña y ella le perdona, ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué perdonar un engaño?

¿Iba a ser tan bastardo como para preguntarle semejante cosa?

—La primera vez que me engañó fue casi un año desde que empezamos nuestra relación. En ese momento estaba en la transición para entrar a la Universidad. Él era varios años mayor que yo y daba clases en la escuela a la que iba a ir, pensando ingenuamente que podríamos ser como una especie de recién casados sin realmente estarlo.

»Era bastante reconocido en la escuela en la que educaba, siendo uno de los profesores más jóvenes. Como era de esperarse, las estudiantes se sentían atraídas por ese aire de madurez y filosofía que tenía; he de saber de eso ya que yo caí con esas cosas. Daba clases de literatura moderna, y a pesar de que esa materia no era muy solicitada sus salones siempre se encontraban repletos. Había recibido un reconocimiento por parte del decano y le habían dado permiso de habitar en los edificios que habían dentro del campus.

Me mudé cuando empezaron las clases. Dijimos que estábamos casados para que nos dejaran vivir juntos; corrimos un gran peligro ya que si nos descubrían en la mentira, lo habrían despedido y amonestado, en cuanto a mí, quizás me hubiera expulsado. Éramos jóvenes, por lo menos yo lo era, así que no pensamos mucho en las consecuencias de que un maestro estuviera viviendo bajo el mismo techo que una estudiante.

Decoré nuestro hogar con muebles viejos y baratos, pinté las paredes de colores chillones con las pinturas que encontré en el sótano, subí una mesa de aluminio para que tuviéramos dónde comer y encontré una vieja hornilla eléctrica en la que preparaba nuestras comidas. Pobre, viejo y húmedo, así era nuestro hogar.

Sospechaba de la relación que había entre él y una de las estudiantes más aplicadas en su clase. No hice caso de dichos rumores porque confiaba ciegamente en él. Él no se atrevería a poner su carrera en un hilo por andar con una de sus estudiantes, yo era su esposa aunque de mentiras. La muchacha en la que estaban basados los rumores era una jovencita de buena familia, con excelente calificaciones y una reputación intachable.

Cuando le pregunté si era cierto todo eso lo negó fervientemente, alegando que solo tenía ojos para mí. Me dijo que ella estaba obsesionada con él, pero que él hacía todo para desalentar ese amor que ella decía sentir por él. Como una estúpida le creí.

El día en que descubrí la verdad fue un jueves. Ese día le llamé para decirle que tenía que quedarme en la biblioteca hasta muy tarde para poder terminar un ensayo que debía de entregar el día de mañana. La parte del ensayo era verdad, pero había terminado el mismo un día antes de lo previsto; le había mentido para que cuando él llegara viera la espectacular cena que tenía planeado para nuestro aniversario.

Subí las escaleras cargando las bolsas con las provisiones. Abrí la puerta haciendo malabares entre las bolsas y mis llaves. En el pequeño felpudo que teníamos en la entrada para poner los zapatos habían dos pares. Uno de él y uno de una mujer. Dejé las compras en la mesa y caminé decida hacia nuestro cuarto. Escuché las respiraciones fuertes y entrecortadas desde antes de abrir la puerta. Respiré profundamente y abrí con fuerza.

Ahí estaban él y ella, la de la reputación intachable, prácticamente arrancándose la ropa de rodillas en la cama, en nuestra cama. Grité como una furia y quise matarlos a ambos. Él se separó inmediatamente de ella, levantando las manos como defensa. Me dijo que ella le había dicho que necesitaba ayuda y que cuando estaban en el departamento, ella se le había insinuado y besado a la fuerza.

Pasaron varias semanas hasta que le volví a dirigir la palabra. El padre de la muchacha dijo que perdonaría todo eso y pretendería que no había pasado nada, que no le diría a la junta directiva ni de ellos ni de nosotros, si es que él renunciaba y desaparecía de la vida de su hija y la de él. Usó sus conexiones para conseguirle otro trabajo a varios km de ahí.

La confianza que había depositado ciegamente en él disminuyó pero aún seguía amándolo«

Así que esa había sido su historia. Bebí de mi té, pasándome el nudo imaginario que había en mi garganta. Si es que así me sentía yo, no quería ni imaginarme cómo debía de estar ella.

—Él volvió a engañarme antes de la boda. –continuó. —Fui una tonta al perdonarlo una vez, más no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. –al tratar de volver a tomar su taza, ésta resbaló de sus manos rompiéndose contra el parqué. —Lo siento. –continuó.

Se hincó en el suelo a recoger los pedazos de porcelana del suelo. Los torpes movimientos de sus manos lograron que se cortara el dedo con uno de los pedazos que estaba más próximo a ella.

—Déjalo. –me hinqué a su lado para evitar que se siguiera haciendo más daño.

Con los hombros bajos y la cabeza gacha, una actitud de derrota y sumisión, dejó que todas sus preocupaciones escaparan en un suspiro desconsolador. No sé si fue mi instinto protector o el hecho de que nunca me había gustado ver a una mujer llorar, pero le tomé el rostro entre mis manos y le besé la frente. No era nada sexual, solo una demostración que cualquier hermano haría. En sus ojos vi reflejada la misma pregunta que yo mismo me estaba haciendo.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

No hubieron cosquilleos inesperados, un sentimiento de pertenencia arrollador o algo remotamente parecido; ni siquiera había romance. Sentí que una fuerza puramente carnal me llenaba, dejando que mis sentidos, mi mente y mi cuerpo se fusionaran en una confusión deliciosa que hacía cosquillear mi entrepierna y mojar mis labios. Por la forma en que ella me veía noté que estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo. Esa noche quería dejar todos los prejuicios, lo bueno y lo malo, y solo disfrutar de un momento de placer. Ella quería olvidar

Solo fue cuestión de un momento cuando dejamos de mirarnos. Con movimientos frenéticos y continuos logramos reconocer cada recoveco de nuestro interior, cada muesca y rincón de nuestros labios. Con un entendimiento no verbal, nos levantamos de nuestras posiciones, aún hincados en el suelo, para poder dirigirnos al lugar en donde tendría fin nuestro encuentro. Mi habitación.

Las prendas que nos cubrían del frío fueron cayendo una a una a lo largo del pasillo de la sala de estar/comedor/estudio hasta mi habitación. Su abrigo verde quedó olvidado por completo detrás de mi sillón junto con una pila de revistas.

Sacó mi camisa de los pantalones con sensual lentitud, dejando que sus manos recorrieran mi estómago en el trayecto. Mis músculos cosquilleaban y quemaban por donde ella había dejado un segundo demás sus manos. La prisa que parecía comernos desde dentro ahora era sustituida por una reverencia a nuestros cuerpos, explorando toda esa carne desconocida. Sus manos llegaron al cuello de mi camisa donde juguetearon con los botones.

—Demasiados botones. –ronroneó en mi oído.

—Arráncalos. –me escuché diciendo sin aún creerme que ella y yo estábamos entregándonos con tal abandono que me llegaba a sorprender.

—Un placer. –respondió tomando entre sus labios y dientes mi labio inferior, dándole un ligero tirón que fue directo a mi entrepierna.

Estaba más que agradecido por la fina blusa de botones que ella llevaba debajo del abrigo. Estuve tentado a preguntarle si es que no tenía frío con esa prenda tan delgada, las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta cuando mis labios dieron con los tirantes de su brasiere al estar besándole el cuello y la piel adyacente. Encaje negro con diminutos lunares color rosa. Hablando de un lobo en piel de oveja. El cierre de los jeans desgarrados que llevaba estaban a mitad de ser abiertos por completo dejando ver la tersa piel de su abdomen.

—Un penique por sus pensamientos. –dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Ofreces demasiado por las ideas de un pobre periodista.

—Al contrario. Ustedes, los periodistas, conocen los secretos de las personas, secretos que no todos deberían de saber; conocidos ya por propia boca o por investigación.

—¿Y qué hay de mi ética profesional?

—Una cosa muy sobrevalorada.

Reí en viva voz pensando en la verdad que acababa de decir. ¿Cuántos de mis compañeros no había visto venderse por una historia que no habría sido posible conocer por medios honestos?

En algún momento de la conversación llegamos hasta los pies de mi cama. Filosofía barata a la hora de desnudarnos, que cosa más extraña.

—¿Ya no crees en la moral de las personas?

—Por lo menos no tiendo a creer en la de los hombres con cabello claro.

—Y eso descartaría a Kouga, ¿no es así? –sentí una punzada de celos e ironía.

—Es un plus que Kouga sea moreno. Yo lo considero como a un hermano mucho antes que pensar en él como a un hombre.

—No es de mis personas favoritas, muy a pesar de que acabo de conocerlo, y aun así puedo sentir lástima de él. Obviamente él te ve como una mujer, como un prospecto.

—Eso lo sé. Mi ex–prometido siempre se molestaba por la forma en que Kouga me miraba o como es que siempre se enzarzaban en una pelea con él por el simple hecho de una decisión que me concernía.

—El amor es una cosa rara Sr. Taisho. –añadió después de un momento de silencio. —Pocas y afortunadas son las personas que piensan con la cabeza y no con el corazón. Conocí a una mujer que fue al bar, que al escuchar una canción sobre traición me mencionó que a ella le había sucedido algo parecido.

"_Yo decía que nadie merecía mis lágrimas, eso es lo que pensé hasta que le conocí. Cuando te enamoras dejas de razonar y crees que las mejores decisiones las tomas pensando en ti cuando en verdad piensas en el bienestar de tu amado. Estuve a punto de perdonar una infidelidad pero pensé que si lo hacía, él sabría que me tenía en la palma de la mano y que lo aceptaría si es que venía con bonitas palabras y un costoso regalo. Me partió el alma dejarlo pero es mucho mejor sufrir una devastadora noche que una vida llena de penas."_

—No pensé que tuvieses tan buena memoria.

—No es así, es solo que esa conversación me inspiró a escribir una canción. "_Entre amores y desengaños"_. Bastante popular entre los hombres de mediana edad que acuden al bar.

—No lo dudo.

Olvidé por completo que es lo que estaba haciendo. Solo quería estrecharla entre mis brazos y hacerla olvidar todos esos malos ratos. Quería borrar con mis manos esas marcas invisibles, hacerla retorcerse de placer y amor, hacerla olvidar a ese infeliz que la había manchado de tal manera.

Sin preámbulos la recosté en la cama disfrutando la manera tan segura con la que ella me veía. La besé toda; los labios, la nariz, la clavícula, los senos aún cubiertos por encaje, el estómago, el ombligo, la poca piel que se veía en la abertura de los jeans. Esa noche haría algo que nunca había hecho antes; pondría la satisfacción de mi pareja mucho antes que la mía.

Nunca he sido hombre de atenciones pero en ese momento me tomaba mi tiempo para pintarla por completo con mis labios. Quería memorizar cada una de las líneas, valles y montañas de su cuerpo. No tenía la piel más tersa ni más blanca que hubiera visto, no tenía los ojos más brillantes o llamativos, no poseía la sonrisa más arrebatadora y aun así me tenía preso por completo. Su sola presencia bastaba para que mi mundo se redujera a cada uno de los apreciativos sonidos que salían de sus labios.

Había pasado cierta cantidad de tiempo mirando la forma casi hipnotizante en que se contraían los músculos de su abdomen con cada inhalación hasta que levanté la vista a su rostro. Ella miraba intensamente el techo de mi apartamento como tratando de evitar mis ojos. No sabía si era de vergüenza o de pura aburrición.

Prácticamente repté hasta el valle que hacían sus senos e instalé mi barbilla entre ellos. Aún la miraba y ella insistía en ver hacia el cielo raso. Mi ego no podía recibir un golpe así, por lo que me decidí a hacerla reconocer mi presencia, y ¿qué mejor manera que hacerla susurrar mi nombre en la manera más erótica que pudiese encontrar? Con movimientos viperinos bajé nuevamente hasta donde estaba su ombligo y lo acaricié ligeramente con la punta de la lengua definiendo su contorno. Sonreí confiado cuando la escuché sorprenderse por mi acción.

Con renovadas fuerzas, y ego igualmente inflamado debo de admitir vergonzosamente, me apresuré a continuar con mi tarea de seducirla. Acomodé mis rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo aprisionándola. Dándole un beso húmedo en el pequeño recoveco que se hacía en la parte donde cuello y oreja se unían. Un beso en la mejilla fue su respuesta a mis atenciones.

El preciso momento en que las ropas dejaron de ser necesarias no lo recuerdo, solo sé que de un momento a otro me encontraba besando cada espacio de su cuerpo, cada centímetro era reconocido por mi lengua. Su clavícula, sus hombros en los que descubrí una peca, sus senos de rosados pezones, sus costillas que se podían apreciar ligeramente a través de su carne, su ombligo con el cual antes me había deleitado, sus muslos sin ninguna marca, sus rodillas que ahora estaban atrapadas por las mías, sus piernas largas y torneadas, sus tobillos, sus dedos. Podía sentir como es que el centro de todo nuestro universo se encontraba en un punto medio.

Los crespos vellos de su pubis apenas y la cubrían. Su sexo brillaba con la excitación y yo sentía que mi miembro respondía con uno que otro movimiento involuntario, como si quisiera separarse de mi cuerpo y correr hasta esa cálida cueva en la que anidaría. Me relamí los labios y procedí a degustar un manjar que pocas veces había probado.

El aroma y sabor que asaltó mis papilas gustativas fue como una explosión de erotismo con sabor a fruta y un poco de miel, probablemente estaba probando su gel de baño. Sus labios interiores ocultaban a la vista ese pequeño botón que sabía que haciendo la presión ideal podría llevarla mucho más lejos que mis palabras. Le acaricié con la nariz mientras que mis labios besaban la tierna carne de sus muslos, tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su tibieza radiando desde ella.

Con cada movimiento de mi lengua ella enterraba un poco más las uñas en mi cráneo. Hubo un momento en que ella llegó a tal estado de abandono que tiró de mis cabellos hasta hacerme daño. La miré y encontré esos pardos ojos fijos en mí, con un brillo propio de la mujer que ha llegado al cielo y regresado.

Terminé la exploración de su cuerpo de una manera rápida y drástica por que la fricción de mi miembro contra las sábanas podría hacerme llegarme a mi propio orgasmo y no quería que esa noche terminara con una mala experiencia para ambos.

En una afortunada recuperación de mi cordura y equilibrio mental, revisé, con manos indecisas, el buró que estaba a un lado de mi cama buscando un condón. Conforme estaban los tiempos, lo más seguro es que ella estuviera bajo algún tratamiento para evitar embarazos no deseados, o sino por lo menos no estaría en sus días fértiles, pero no por eso me confié. Mis dedos chocaban con todas las cosas inservibles que guardaba ahí; mi viejo reloj de bolsillo, una herencia de mi padre; un montón de papeles y tarjetas que había olvidado tirar a la basura; una botellita con crema humectante.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, la búsqueda finalizó cuando mis yemas tocaron los bordes rugosos y desiguales del empaque de un condón. Bendita fuera la madurez que evitó que en ese mismo instante, en el que mi piel inflamada entró en contacto con el frío plástico, evitó que mi acto terminara en ese momento. En mis aventuras de la universidad tuve ciertos problemas con mis hormonas haciendo que mis encuentros físicos terminaran prácticamente desde empezados.

Cerré los ojos, por más penoso que me sea admitir, en el momento en que por fin me encontré dentro de ella. Su interior me apresaba increíblemente, como si me viera arrastrado por una corriente que me llevara hasta el fondo del mar tentándome en ahogarme en los abismos de la pasión.

Sus manos se entrelazaron en mi cabello tirando de él ligeramente sin hacerme daño, al parecer le disgustaba que no estuviera prestándole la atención que ella quería. Pero, ¿A qué mujer no le disgustaría que la persona con la que están esté con la mente en otro lado? Le besé los labios en forma de disculpa. Ella ronroneó en mi oído. Alcé mi pecho y dejé que mis caderas quedaran en un ángulo aún más bajo para poder llegar más profundo. Una y otra vez la embestí, a veces con lentitud y otras con ardor, pero siempre recibiendo a cambio de mis acometidas sus esplendorosos gemidos llenos de exótico placer.

Las uñas que arañaban mi espalda seguro dejarían marcas al día siguiente. En un tempestivo movimiento me quedé de espaldas dejándola sobre mí para que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Colocó sus manitas en mi pecho, apoyándose, para poder levantarse de mí y volver a sentarse de tal manera que juré que me perdía a mí mismo. La tomé del cuello con cierta prisa y la besé llenándome la boca con su aroma. Aún sobre mi pecho y besándome continuaba con ese contonear de caderas que de vez en vez las hacía girar logrando que mi carne inflamada por ese deseo tan animal que había despertado en mí, se restregara contra sus pliegues.

La vecina del departamento junto al mío seguramente nos estaba escuchando ya que nuestras voces eran todo menos silenciosas, más en momentos como estos solo un mudo puede guardar silencio. Disfruté como nunca cada uno de sus cadenciosos movimientos. He escuchado que las mujeres tienen varios puntos que sirven como detonantes de placer, y esa noche en especial me dediqué a buscar cada uno de esos puntos.

La tumbé sobre la espalda y con arremetidas de gran fuerza la hice llegar al orgasmo una y otra vez. Con mi lengua rozándole los senos pude sentir el ritmo acelerado y apasionado de su corazón que con cada embestida saltaba. Una y otra y otra vez deslicé mis manos sobre sus caderas hasta el punto en que nuestros cuerpos colisionaban y entonces dejábamos de existir con cada avalancha de goce que recibíamos como descargas en cada poro del cuerpo.

Muchos pensarán que no es posible, que es un mito quizás, pero leí en una revista, de esas que están en los estantes de los supermercados, que una pareja puede llegar junta al orgasmo simultáneamente si es que hay buena comunicación entre los participantes, así que siguiendo sus instrucciones la llevé más allá de la razón. Con el pecho doliéndome con cada respiración llegué a donde un hombre siempre ansía llegar, hasta el clímax más ensordecedor que alguien imaginara. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espinazo.

Después de ir a las mismísimas puertas del cielo y a los niveles más bajo del infierno y de regreso me tumbé junto a ella, tratando ambos de recuperar el aliento con rápidas inspiraciones. La exigencia física que hacer el amor constituía realmente valía la pena. No quería ser un típico patán que se duerme después de haber dormido con una mujer, era que simplemente mis ojos no podían soportar el peso haciendo que el simple hecho de parpadear significara un enorme esfuerzo. Me rendí por fin cuando la vi respirar más tranquila en una cadencia que solo podía ser adjudicada a la de un profundo sueño.

Cuando desperté ella ya no estaba conmigo. El lado de la cama en el que ella había dormido aún guardaba un poco de su calor. Me calcé unos pants deportivos lo más rápido que pude para ver si es que podía alcanzarla antes de que se fuera.

— ¿Siempre termina sus entrevistas en la cama, Sr. Taisho?

Su voz me sorprendió viniendo desde el sillón que estaba enfrente del televisor. Sentada como si no tuviera una preocupación en la vida a pesar de nuestras acciones de la noche anterior y que estaba vestida solamente con una de mis camisas.

—Usualmente no, pero hice una excepción.

—Me alegro.

—¿Cuándo es que me dejarás de llamar por mi apellido?

—Tendremos que averiguarlo, ¿no? –dijo con cierta picardía que encendió mi deseo nuevamente. Con movimientos felinos y un enloquecedor contoneo de caderas me llevó nuevamente a mi cuarto en donde cerramos la puerta aunque no hubiera nadie.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que haces tan de noche? Desde hace ya un buen tiempo te encierras en el estudio y no sales de ahí hasta bien entrada la noche. ¿Es que tienes un romance cibernético del que tendría que ponerme celosa? –estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos en jarras. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estaba ahí? La idea de ponerle un cascabel en la garganta no me parecía nada mala.

—Claro. En este momento estoy contándole a mi amante en qué lugar podemos encontrarnos para que no te enteres. –respondí dejando de teclear en mi computadora, cerré la tapa y recé porque ella no hubiera visto lo que escribía antes de que ella anunciara su presencia.

—Entonces en este instante le hablo a Kouga para que me haga compañía en lo que tú sales a disfrutar.

—_Ese_ no entra en mi casa, y mucho menos cuando no estoy.

—Eso no es muy justo. Tú puedes divertirte con quien quieras y yo me quedo en la casa, yo también merezco un poco de entretenimiento, ¿no crees?

La tomé de la cintura con tanta fuerza que ella trastabilló hasta caer en mi regazo. Le estrujé contra mi pecho y hundí mi cara en esa maraña de cabello recién lavado. —Conmigo tienes toda la diversión que necesitas. –respondí dejando que mi lado más dominante y celoso saliera a flote,

—¿Entonces porque no aprovechamos esta oportunidad para _divertirnos _un poco?

Ya habría tiempo para terminar de escribir mi historia. No he puesto un final en esto porque sé que faltan muchas cosas que nos sucederán y quiero que cada una quede guardada para que pueda leerla una y otra vez y recordar por qué es que me enamoré tan profundamente de ella.

_Cerró con un solitario y silencioso __clic__ la computadora y, tomándola en sus brazos, salió del estudio de esa nueva casa que recién habían adquirido para poder empezar algo nuevo._

**.:. Fin .:.**


End file.
